Star Wars (Marvel)
La serie de cómics de Star Wars de Marvel fue la primer serie de cómics lanzada para la saga. 107 fascículos fueron lanzados, con tres fascículos anuales especiales. La serie fue relativamente larga, ya que salió entre 1977 y 1986. Fue publicada por Marvel Comics. La serie tuvo tanto éxito para Marvel en un año en el que las otras ventas fueron bajas, que muchos de los que trabajaban en Marvel en 1977 consideraron haberlos salvado sin ayuda de nadie de la ruina financiera. Las fascículos 1-6 adaptaron los eventos de Una Nueva Esperanza y los fascículos 39-44 adaptaron El Imperio Contraataca; sin embargo, la adaptación de El Regreso del Jedi fue publicada en una miniserie de cuatro fascículos separados fuera de la serie regular. Marvel Illustrated Books Star Wars 1, Marvel Illustrated Books Star Wars 2, and Classic Star Wars: Devilworlds 1 y 2 incluyeron historias adicionales publicadas como parte de la serie de ''Star Wars'' de Marvel británica, la cual, debido a las diferencias entre semanas, incluyeron historias adicionales. La única historia que no ha sido reimpresa en los Estados Unidos es Death Masque. Muchos fascículos de la serie regular incluían una columna de cartas titulada Star-Words. Canonicidad Estación Eco: "¿Qué clase de de proceso de aprobación necesitaron para adherirse a él?" Archie Goodwin: "En el comienzo yo iba a enviar una sinposis de la historia que estaba planeando hacer para y las personas en su departamento de concesión de licencias iban a chequear lo que estaba haciendo. (Traté con) una señora llamada Carol Titleman - prácticamente una sola persona en el departamento de concesión de licencias de Lucasfilm. Más adelante, cuando contrataron más gente, habría un editor con el cual yo trabajaba y al cual le presentaba el material... De acuerdo con Leland Chee, sin embargo, todos los cómics de Marvel son considerados S-Canon a menos de estar referenciados por una fuente C-Canon, en cuyo caso ese cómic en particular se convierto en C-Canon.Preguntas a la base de datos de continuidad del holocrón en los foros de Star Wars Como la enorme mayoría de las historias de Marvel han sido y continúan siendo referenciadas en material C-Canon, se puede decir que la serie de Marvel Comics es en esete momento C-Canon. Fascículos *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star!'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World!'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search!'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld!'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 83: Sweetheart Contract'' *''Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 89: I'll See You in the Throne Room'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 91: Wookiee World'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 93: Catspaw'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars 102: School Spirit'' *''Star Wars 103: Tai'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 105: The Party's Over'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' Fascículos anuales *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' Miniserie de la adaptación de El Regreso del Jedi *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' Colecciones ''Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''The Marvel Comics Illustrated Version of Star Wars'' *''Marvel Special Edition Featuring Star Wars 1'' *''Marvel Special Edition Featuring Star Wars 2'' *''Marvel Special Edition Featuring Star Wars 3'' *''Marvel Movie Showcase 1'' *''Marvel Movie Showcase 2'' *''Classic Star Wars: A New Hope 1'' *''Classic Star Wars: A New Hope 2'' ''El Imperio Contraataca'' *''The Marvel Comics Illustrated Version of The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Marvel Super Special 16: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Marvel Special Edition 2: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' ''El Regreso del Jedi'' *''The Marvel Comics Illustrated Version of Return of the Jedi'' *''Marvel Super Special 27: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (TPB)'' *''Classic Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' Marvel Illustrated Books *''Marvel Illustrated Books Star Wars 1'' *''Marvel Illustrated Books Star Wars 2: World of Fire'' Classic Star Wars *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' A Long Time Ago... *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... 1'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... 2'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... 3'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... 4'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... 5'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... 6'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 1: Doomworld'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 2: Dark Encounters'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 3: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 4: Screams in the Void'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 5: Fool's Bounty'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 6: Wookiee World'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 7: Far, Far Away'' Devilworlds *''Classic Star Wars: Devilworlds 1 *''Classic Star Wars: Devilworlds 2 Omnibus A Long Time Ago... *''Omnibus: A Long Time Ago... Volume 1'' *''Omnibus: A Long Time Ago... Volume 2'' *''Omnibus: A Long Time Ago... Volume 3'' *''Omnibus: A Long Time Ago... Volume 4'' *''Omnibus: A Long Time Ago... Volume 5'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * * *Jim Shooter interview at Comic Book Resources Categoría:Marvel Star Wars